


I Wanna Hear Your Ideas!

by Dinku



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Free Commissions, M/M, Multi, Sex, Smut, group idea, ideas, suggestion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinku/pseuds/Dinku
Summary: Have an Idea for a Cyberpunk Fanfic? Let me know in the comments below!Just give me the basic premises of the fic, the main relationship, and any extra information you want to add.No ideas are bad ideas! Even if you want to see someone covered in blood, sucking dick, or smelling roses!If I decide to write a fic based off your comment I will be sure to mention you as a co-creator in the work!
Relationships: Goro Takemura/V, Johnny Silverhand & V, Johnny Silverhand/V, Judy Alvarez & V, Kerry Eurodyne/V, Kerry Eurodyne/V/Johnny Silverhand, Panam Palmer/V, V/River Ward
Comments: 44
Kudos: 6





	I Wanna Hear Your Ideas!

I wanted to do this in order to expand my writing abilities and provide the kind of content you, the readers, are looking for!


End file.
